The present disclosure relates in general to supplying power to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a system and method for converting alternating current into direct current in a computer system.
Many electronic devices (e.g., personal computers) designed to operate on direct current (DC current) seem to operate on the power supplied by a wall outlet. As a result, these devices appear to be operating on alternating current (AC current). In reality, these electronic devices are probably employing an alternating current (AC) adapter.
In operation, an AC adapter plugs into a standard electrical outlet (e.g., a wall outlet), pulls AC current from the outlet, and converts the AC current to DC current. Several AC adapters have additional functionality. For example, some AC adapters provide power to an electronic device while at the same time recharging any rechargeable batteries located within the electronic device. In addition, some AC adapters regulate the voltage supplied to an electronic device in an attempt to eliminate spikes and surges that may damage electronic equipment. Not all power supplies, however, do an adequate voltage-regulation job. As such, some sensitive electronic devices (e.g., personal computers) may remain susceptible to large voltage fluctuations despite the use of a voltage-regulating AC adapter.
Unfortunately, the primary function of AC adapters, converting AC current into DC current, and many of the secondary functions create both an electromagnetic field and heat. These two by-products are both potentially damaging to electronic devices.
To counteract these by-products, several conventional techniques have been developed. For example, with laptop computers, AC adapters are conventionally provided as external devices with two plugs, one that plugs into the wall and a second that plugs into the laptop. This technique generally forces laptop users to keep track of the external device. With desktop computers, AC adapter bricks tend to be located within the housing of the computing device. This technique ties up valuable space within the housing and usually necessitates extensive shielding to prevent the heat and electromagnetic fields created by the AC adapter""s operation from harming other components located within the housing.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a system and method for converting alternating current into direct current are disclosed that provide significant advantages over prior developed systems. The disclosed embodiments allow an electronic device, such as a computer, to employ an AC adapter while limiting the sacrificing of valuable component space and minimizing the risk of potential harm to the components of the device resulting from the AC adapter""s operation.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a system incorporating teachings of the present disclosure may include an electronic device containing at least one electronic component designed to operate on direct current. The system may also include a stand coupled to the electronic device. In some embodiments, the stand may support the electronic device in a viewable orientation. Within the stand may be located an alternating current adapter that is conductively coupled to the at least one electronic component. In operation, this alternating current adapter may take alternating current supplied, for example, from a wall outlet and convert it into direct current that may be used by the at least one electronic component.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method that incorporates teachings of the present disclosure may involve obtaining an electronic device, such as a computer system or computer monitor, that contains at least one electronic component designed to operate on direct current. To the electronic device may be attached a stand that is operable to support the electronic device. An alternating current adapter may be fixed within the stand. In some embodiments, the stand may be at least partially formed of extruded plastic. This extruded plastic portion may include an adapter slot in which the alternating current adapter may securely fit.
In addition to being fixed within the stand, the alternating current adapter may be conductively coupled to the at least one electronic component. As such, alternating current may be provided to the alternating current adapter, the provided alternating current may be converted into direct current, and the direct current may then be provided to the at least one electronic component.
The present disclosure provides several technical advantages. For example, by fixing an AC adapter within the stand of an electronic device, a user is not forced to keep track of the AC adapter.
In addition, the AC adapter does not tie up valuable space within the component enclosure of the electronic device""s housing. As such, the AC adapter may be able to operate safely with a fraction of the extensive shielding usually necessary to prevent the AC adapter""s operation from harming other components located within the housing.
Other technical advantages will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the following specification, claims, and drawings.